Als gäbs kein Morgen
by Aroon
Summary: Eine kurze Geschichte die entstanden ist, als mich ein Junger Ballett Tänzer bei "Got to dance" restlos fasziniert hat. HP/SS. weiß nicht ob es schon zu "slash" zählt.


_**Ich hab getanzt, als gäb's kein morgen mehr**_

Nach einem langen anstrengenden Tag spürte Harry wieder diese Unruhe in sich. Warum machten es ihm die Leute denn immer so schwer? Er hatte doch niemanden etwas getan. Alles was er wollte und immer will ist seine Ruhe, doch die vergönnte man ihm scheinbar nicht.

Sein ganzer Körper hatte gekribbelt, als Professor Snape ihm einen dieser unzähligen vernichtenden Blicke zu geworfen hatte. Warum nur hasste dieser Mann ihn so sehr? Harry verstand es einfach nicht. Er hatte keine Angst mehr vor Snape, nicht so wie in seinen ersten Jahren in Hogwarts. Er versuchte auch ruhig zu bleiben und sich nicht provozieren zu lassen.

Er verbiss sich jeden Kommentar zu Snapes Beleidigungen, lieferte halbwegs akzeptable Tränke ab und dennoch, gab ihm der Professor immer nur die kalte Schulter zu spüren. Harry seufzte.

Aber Professor Snape war nur eines, seiner Probleme. Ähnlich wie der Hauslehrer der Schlagen, waren auch die anderen aus dem Hause Slytherin gegen ihm. Allen voran Draco. Harry hatte auch aufgehört sich von Draco provozieren zu lassen, doch auch der Prinz von Slytherin hörte einfach nicht auf Harry zu schikanieren.

Ron, der eigentlich Harrys Freund sein sollte, war ebenfalls einmal mehr sauer auf Harry. Diesmal wusste Harry nicht einmal, was er getan haben sollte, um den Rothaarigen zu vergrämen. Harry hatte aber auch keine Energie mehr mit ihm zu streiten. Wenn er sauer auf Harry sein wollten dann bitte.

Hermine redete zwar noch mit ihm, aber sie war mit Ron zusammen, also sah Harry sie auch nicht so oft. Somit war Harry alleine. Er hatte auch nicht wirklich einen Erwachsenen, den er sich anvertrauen konnte. Sirius war tot und Remus war untergetaucht. Er war auf irgendeiner Mission für den Orden des Phönix.

Selbst Dumbledore war niemand mit dem Harry gerne sprach, jedenfalls nicht mehr. Nachdem Harry das Büro des Direktors in einem Wutanfall völlig verwüstet hatte, versuchte er dem Direktor aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wann immer er Dumbledore sah, wallte die Wut in ihm frisch auf. Nein, mit ihm konnte er auch nicht reden.

Außerdem worüber sollte er reden? Darüber dass ihn alle in dieser Welt hassten?

Und doch, obwohl Harry so absolut niemanden hatte mit dem er reden konnte, hatte er noch nicht den Verstand verloren. Er hatte etwas für sich gefunden, wo er all seinen Frust heraus lassen konnte. Es gab nur einen Ort in ganz Hogwarts, wo Harry einfach nur Harry sein konnte und genau dahin ging er in jener Nacht in der sich sein Leben für immer ändern sollte.

-oxo-

Severus war einmal mehr auf Patrouille durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Ein paar mal schon hatte er Potter um diese Uhrzeit entdeckt, doch erst vor kurzem hatte er heraus gefunden, wohin der Junge immer verschwand. Severus warf der Wand einen skeptischen Blick zu. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er die richtige Tür zu Potter erscheinen lassen konnte. Denn der Raum dahinter war nie der selbe. Er konnte alles sein und bis jetzt wusste Severus nicht, was für einen Raum Potter für seine nächtlichen Aktionen brauchte.

Severus seufzte. Es tat ihm weh, dass er dem Jungen nicht helfen konnte. Er hatte wohl gemerkt, dass Potter sich nicht mehr provozieren ließ, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle hatte und eigentlich ein ganz passabler Zaubertrankschüler war. Wäre der Dunkle Lord nicht wieder auferstanden, hätte Severus wahrscheinlich angefangen Potter so zu behandeln, wie er es verdient hätte. Denn um ehrlich zu sein, Severus war ziemlich beeindruckt von dem Jungen, der mittlerweile zu einem jungen Mann heran gereift war.

Das Schicksal spielt seine übelsten Streiche mit dem jungen Mann und doch zerbrach er nicht. Er machte weiter, wie ein Felsen in der Brandung. Auch wenn die Okklumentikstunden im Vorjahr ein Desaster waren, Harry ist daran gewachsen. Was oder wer auch immer den Jungen geholfen hat, er hat es geschafft, dass Harry Herr seiner Gefühle wurde.

Severus lehnte an der Wand und überlegte. Bisher hatte er sich immer gewünscht Harry zu finden, aber das hatte nicht funktioniert. Vielleicht weil Harry eben nicht gefunden werden wollte. Also überlegte Severus weiter. Wenn er in Harrys Haut stecken würde, dann würde er sich einen Raum wünschen in dem er völlig abschalten konnte.

Severus versuchte sich gedanklich in seine eigene Kindheit zu versetzten, wie gerne hätte er auch einen Zufluchtsort gehabt, wo er nur er war. Tief konzentriert ging Severus dreimal auf und ab, als plötzlich eine Tür erschien.

Vorsichtig öffnete er sie und trat ein. Der Raum dahinter war groß und leer. Er war rund und hatte an den Wänden Spiegeln. Die Decke war hoch und mit einem gewaltigen Kristalllüster verziert, der jedoch nur schwaches Licht ausstrahlte.

Severus war schon fast dabei, wieder zu gehen, als plötzlich ganze leise Musik zu spielen anfing. Die Musik war melancholisch und schwer. Da erst bemerkte Severus die Gestalt, die am Boden lag. Er war drauf um dran hin zu laufen, um zu schauen, ob die Person verletzt war, doch da erwachte die Person zum Leben. Passend zur Musik waren die Bewegungen weich oder ruckartig und Severus war wie erstarrt.

Das war Harry Potter. Und er tanzte Ballett in einer Perfektion, die er dem Jungen nie und nimmer zu getraut hätte. Der Junge wirbelte im Kreis, machte Sprünge und rollte wieder zu Boden. Dabei wirbelte er mit Händen und Füßen immer wieder etwas auf. Severus konnte nicht erkennen was es war. War es einfach nur Staub?

Die Musik wurde langsam leichter und auch Harrys Bewegungen wurden geschmeidiger und leicht. Severus war es, als ob Harry eine Geschichte erzählen würde. Sein Tanz spielte sein Leben wieder. Immer wieder schlug das Schicksal zu und immer wieder musste sich Harry erneut vom Boden aufrappeln.

Je länger Severus dem Jungen beim Tanzen zusah, um so mehr begriff er, wie einsam sich Harry fühlen musste. Da war einfach niemand anderes da. Keine Worte hätten je beschreiben können, wie einsam und verloren Harry sich fühlen musste, wie dieser Tanz dessen Zeuge Severus nun wurde.

Als die Musik verstummte, blieb Harry am Boden liegen. Severus fand sich auf seinen Knien wieder, er wusste nicht, wann er sich hingekniet hatte und er bemerke, dass ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Er wollte sie weg wischen, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Alles was er tun konnte, war Harry fassungslos anzustarren.

Er versuchte zu sprechen, Harrys Namen zu rufen, aber er konnte nicht. Er war wie paralysiert.

-xox-

Nach seinem Tanz ließ Harry seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Solange er tanzte war er frei, doch wenn der Tanz zu Ende war, kroch nach und nach das einsame Gefühl zurück in seinen Körper und mit ihm die Tränen, die er untertags hinunter geschluckt hatte.

„Warum hassen mich alle?" fragte er in den stillen Raum.

-xox-

„Warum hassen mich alle?" Dieser Satz riss Severus schließlich aus seiner Paralyse.

„Oh, Harry!" hauchte er. Er wollte eigentlich noch mehr sagen, aber im fehlten die Worte.

Erschrocken setze sich Harry auf und starrte geschockt zu seinem Zaubertrankprofessor. „Was machen Sie denn hier?" flüsterte er fassungslos. War nun sein Rückzugsort für immer verloren? „Warum sind Sie hier?" fragte Harry verzweifelt.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung", flüsterte Severus anstatt Harry zu antworten. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du so einsam bist. Ich dachte, du hättest Freunde."

Harry starrte den Professor unsicher an. Waren das etwa Tränenspuren? Wunderte sich Harry und kam langsam näher.

Severus erhob sich ebenfalls und ging Harry langsam entgegen.

„Ich habe keine Worte dafür, wie sehr es mir Leid tut, wie ich dich behandelt habe. Ein einfaches Entschuldigung scheint nicht einmal annähernd genug zu sein."

„Weinen Sie, Professor?" fragte Harry schließlich überrascht, als er den Professor erreicht hatte.

Nun fuhr sich Severus über sein Gesicht. „Du hast wunderschön getanzt", hauchte er sanft und dann wischte er vorsichtig mit seinen Daumen auch Harrys Tränen von dessen Wangen. „Wo hast du so tanzen gelernt?"

„In meinem Kopf. Ich habe einmal bei meinem Verwandten im Fernsehen zufällig jemanden so tanzen gesehen und seitdem gehen mir die Bilder nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Seit ich vom Raum der Wünsche weiß, komme ich immer hier her. Es ist die einzige Zeit, wo ich 'ich' sein kann."

Severus studierte den Jungen vom Kopf bis Fuß. Was immer das war, dass Harry beim Tanzen aufgewirbelt hatte, es haftete nun am seinem Gewand und in den Haaren. Unbewusst, fuhr Severus Hand durch Harrys Haar, dass länger war, als Severus es in Erinnerung hatte. Dann betrachtete er die graue Substanz auf seinen Fingern.

„Ist das etwa...?" fing Severus an.

„Asche", erklärte Harry leise. „Manchmal muss ich vor dem Tanzen etwas Druck raus lassen."

Erneut wanderten Severus Augen über Harrys Körper, da entdecke er etwas, das ihm vorhin nicht aufgefallen war. Von Harrys linker Hand tropfte Blut.

„Du bist verletzt", stellte Severus fest.

Harry lachte freudlos auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nur ein bisschen Blut."

Severus runzelte die Stirn nachdenklich, „Du solltest die Wunde reinigen lassen, bevor sie sich entzündet."

Doch Harry lächelte nur müde, ohne zu antworten.

„Darf ich?" fragte Severus und deutete zu Harrys linken Hand. Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu, wie der Professor Harrys Hand vorsichtig zu sich zog.

Dann zückte dieser seinen Zauberstab und ohne einen Spruch zu hören, verschwand jegliche Asche von dem Jungen. Nun bekam Snape einen freien Blick auf den Schnitt, den Harry in der linken Handfläche hatte. Er war relativ tief und Severus wunderte sich, wieso Harry das wegsteckte, als wenn es nur ein leichter Kratzer an der Oberfläche war.

Mit einem Zauberspruch schloss sich die Wunde langsam und hinterließ nicht einmal eine Narbe. Harry starrte auf seine Handfläche und fragte sich, warum nicht alle seine Wunden einfach so verschwinden konnten.

Zärtlich strich Severus über die frisch geheilte Haut. „Hier. So gut wie neu." Mit einem Lächeln sah er auf, nur um festzustellen das frische Tränen über Harrys Wangen liefen.

„Nein, weine nicht," flüsterte er und wollte die Tränenspuren wegwischen, doch Harry wich zurück.

„Ich kann nicht anders. Dieser Kratzer war gar nichts, verstehst du? Gar nichts. Nur Oberfläche. Hier drinnen", Harry zeigte auf sein Herz, „hier drinnen blutet es immer noch und das nicht von diesem lächerlichen Kratzer."

„Wie kann man es heilen?" fragte Severus leise. Ihm war nicht aufgefallen, dass Harry ihn geduzt hatte. In diesen magischen Moment, den die beiden gerade teilten, gab es keine Barrieren. Harry hatte sich ihm gegenüber geöffnet und noch wusste Severus nicht warum.

Traurig lächelte Harry, „Wie heilt man jahrelange Vernachlässigung und Einsamkeit?"

„Mit Zweisamkeit?" fragte Severus, sich völlig bewusst, was er da eben anbot. Harry konnte es nicht wissen, aber hinter Severus kalter Fassade schlug sein Herz für den jungen Mann. Bis jetzt war es immer nur Respekt gewesen, doch in jener Nacht und in diesen Moment merkte Severus, dass er sich in den jungen Mann vor sich verliebt hatte.

„Du kannst nicht", sagte Harry. Er wollte sich keine Hoffnungen machen. Er wusste nicht seit wann er so empfand, aber es war auch völlig egal, Severus und er konnten nicht zusammen sein. Nicht nur, weil Severus sein Lehrer war, sondern auch, weil er Dumbledors Spion war.

„Und wenn doch?" fragte Severus überrascht. Er hätte sich nie erträumen lassen, dass Harry überhaupt Interesse hatte, wo er den jungen Gryffindor immer so schlecht behandelt hatte.

„Ich denke, es könnte mein Herz heilen", gestand Harry mit einem zaghaften Lächeln und kam wieder näher.

Severus trat ebenfalls näher, so dass sich ihre Körper berührten und vorsichtig strich er über Harrys Rücken. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Es tut mir so leid."

„Schsch..." zischte Harry und reckte seinen Hals höher.

Severus Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als Harrys heißen Lippen die seinen berührten.

Was wie ein zaghafter, zärtlicher Kuss begann, verwandelte sich in pure Leidenschaft. Zungen tanzten miteinander. Hände eroberten den Körper des jeweils anderen und Harrys zerrissenes Herz fügte sich langsam wieder zusammen und heilte, wie der Schnitt vorhin auf seiner Hand.

Doch Harrys Herz war schon so lange zerrissen und die plötzliche Heilung versetzte Harry in Schock. Langsam ließ er von Severus wieder ab. Seine Knie wurden butterweich und bevor er verstand, was vor sich ging, wurde von tiefen Schluchzen geschüttelt.

Severus hielt den Jungen einfach fest und bot ihm Halt. Als er sah, dass sich an einer Seite der Wand ein Bett materialisierte, hob er Harry hoch und trug ihn hinüber. Vorsichtig legte er den Jungen auf das Bett. Als er sich auf richten wollte, merkte er, dass Harrys Hand in seinem Umhang an der Vorderseite gekrallt war.

„Geh nicht", flüsterte Harry und so legte sich der Professor neben Harry aufs Bett und schlang seine Arme um den jungen Mann. Harry seufzte und schmiegte sich ganz nah. Er lauschte Severus Herzschlag und genoss die Wärme des anderen.

Beide wussten, dass sie, sobald sie diesen Raum verlassen würden, wieder in ihre alten Rollen hineinschlüpfen mussten. Doch das „Morgen" lag noch weit weg. Heute und für dieses einen Moment waren sie frei und konnten ihren Wünschen nachgehen.


End file.
